<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Turnovers And Cheery Dispositions by wackyjacqs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166262">Cherry Turnovers And Cheery Dispositions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs'>wackyjacqs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Holidays [242]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their second day at the cabin sees them head into the nearest town for breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Holidays [242]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Turnovers And Cheery Dispositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ‘Cherry Turnover Day’ (28 August).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their second day at the cabin sees them head into the nearest town for breakfast.</p>
<p>After a brief exchange of ‘good mornings’ and ‘sleep wells’ in the small hallway, Jack tries not to stare at Sam’s legs – or the short shorts and tank top she obviously chose to sleep in. He just manages to pull himself together as the bathroom door closes behind Sam and he knocks once before he shouts through the door to let her know that it looks like it’s going to be another good day, weather wise.</p>
<p>So, really, he thinks he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when Sam appears twenty minutes later wearing a patterned white and blue summer dress that accentuates her figure and a pair of strappy sandals that makes her legs appear even longer. He swallows hard.</p>
<p>“Is it too much?” she asks self-consciously when he continues to stare, “because I can–”</p>
<p>“No,” he interrupts, his voice rough, “you look perfect.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, he's locking up the cabin while Sam gets settled in the truck and he takes a deep breath before he slides into the driver’s seat. Soon, they are on the road and talking but neither mention the events of the previous night when Sam kissed him. However, there’s also no awkwardness or the need to feel like they should discuss what happened. Instead, the mood inside the cab of the truck is light and easy-going and Jack finds himself once again shaking his head at how <em>right</em> it feels to have Sam by his side like this without work or ranks or regulations getting in the way.</p>
<p>It also makes him yearn for the times when they <em>haven’t</em> been able to do this and the other memories they’ve missed out on as a result. He shakes his head slightly, trying to push those thoughts aside as there’s no point in going down that road now; not that they’re finally here.</p>
<p>Without warning, Sam’s hand is resting on his forearm and he glances over to find her watching him, a concerned expression on her face.</p>
<p>“Hm?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I asked where we were going for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” he says as he returns his attention to the road, “that would be classified information – but remember last night, when I said dinner would involve the best burger you’d ever eaten?”</p>
<p>From the corner of his eye he sees her nod and he grins. “Well, be prepared to experience the best cherry turnover you’ve ever tasted.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I could make it an order.”</p>
<p>A laugh escapes Sam. “I don’t think you can order me to order a cherry turnover for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Car– <em>Sam,</em>” he quickly amends, “I’ll have you know that I –”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jack!”</em>
</p>
<p>They both turn at the interruption and Jack smiles as soon as he spots the older, jovial man heading in their direction, with a coffee pot in one hand and a notepad and pencil in the other. He is halfway to standing when the newcomer waves him back down and sets the coffee pot on the table.</p>
<p>“Mike,” Jack greets and reaches out to shake the man’s hand, “it’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>“You too, Jack,” he smiles. “It’s been – what? Over a year?”</p>
<p>“Too long,” he agrees ruefully.</p>
<p>“When did you get in?”</p>
<p>“Yesterday – late,” he adds.</p>
<p>“You still should have called. I’d have gotten the place ready for you.”</p>
<p>“It was a last-minute decision,” Jack explains as he lets his gaze slide over to Sam. She smiles and Mike glances shrewdly between the two of them for a moment before he lifts the coffee pot and starts to fill the two mugs sitting on the table.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Jack?”</p>
<p>Jack narrows his eyes at Mike's overly casual tone, but nods. “Mike, this is Samantha Carter. Sam,” he says, glancing at her, “this is an old friend of mine, Mike Sumner. He keeps an eye on the cabin when I’m not around and – in case you hadn’t noticed,” he adds with a grin as he gestures around them, “he also owns this place.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re responsible for the cherry turnovers I’ve heard so much about?” At Mike’s grin, Sam laughs and reaches out to shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise,” he says. “So, how do you know Jack?”</p>
<p>A groan escapes Jack at the directness of the question and he’s wondering how best to answer when Sam takes the decision out of his hands. She’s still smiling, which he takes to be a good sign, as she accepts the proffered cup of coffee from Mike and says, “I’m a friend.”</p>
<p>“A friend, eh?” He pushes the other coffee towards Jack and mumbles, “She’s pretty.”</p>
<p>“Smart, too,” Jack adds before he can help himself.</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silence that passes and Jack flounders for something to say at the knowing look Mike levels at him, while quiet laughter from the other side of the table reveals Sam finds the whole exchange more amusing than anything else. Her gaze then snaps to Jack’s, but aside from the light blush on her cheeks, she doesn’t look uncomfortable or upset. Instead, she offers a shy smile.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me, I’m just going to –”</p>
<p>She gestures with her thumb over her shoulder towards the restrooms and Jack nods. He watches her go and as soon as she’s out of sight, he turns to Mike and glares. Mike, however, just chuckles.</p>
<p>“She must be a really good friend of yours, Jack.”</p>
<p>Instinctively, he casts another look in Sam’s direction.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says softly, “she is.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, Jack places a hand on the small of Sam’s back as he holds the door open for her and they both step out of Mike’s diner and onto the main street that runs through the town. The sun is shining and Sam briefly looks up at the sky.</p>
<p>Jack’s too busy staring at her, however, that he doesn’t anticipate her turning around and by the time he does realize what’s happening, they’re bumping into each other. One of Sam’s hands comes to rest on his chest and the other grabs a handful of the bottom of his tee-shirt, while one of his arms snakes around her back as he tries to steady her. Their noses are almost touching as the sandals Sam’s wearing make her almost the same height as him and he finds himself unable to look away. His gaze drops to her lips and he feels her fingers curl slightly further into his tee-shirt, her gaze falling to his chest.</p>
<p>“You were right, you know,” she says quietly.</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“That was the best cherry turnover I’ve ever tasted.”</p>
<p>Despite their close proximity and the growing tension, Jack finds himself chuckling at Sam’s revelation and when he sees her smiling it’s enough for him to put a little space between them. But only a little.</p>
<p>“C’mon,” he says as he steps around her and starts to make his way along the street. He keeps one hand on the small of her back and with the other points out places like the florist, and the hardware store, and the old-style movie theatre. He watches Sam out of the corner of his eye as she tries to take everything in at once and when they reach the end of the street, he gestures for them to cross over to the other side and walk back before they head to the grocery store for more supplies.</p>
<p>Sam nods and Jack lets his hand fall to his side before he awkwardly shoves it into the pocket of his jeans. He checks the road in both directions for traffic but just before they are about to cross, Sam shifts closer and brings her hand to rest in the crook of his arm.</p>
<p>The action causes something to flare to life inside Jack at how right it feels to have her by his side and how, when she leans in closer still, she fits perfectly against him. Without thinking, he presses a soft kiss into her hair before he leads them to the other side of the street.</p>
<p>He thinks he could definitely get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>